hotcandylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Making Money
Money is an important resource in the game, but it's not the ultimate goal. Compared to your level it is usually possible to get enough if you do the right things. There are several ways to gain money: Gaining money with energy: This method is mainly tied to jobs. Jobs pay according to your skills and obtained knowledge from the trade school. In general these do not pay well, but can be repeated approximately every minute. Working in the spa or hotel or restaurant can have additional benefits though - see their wiki page for more information. At low levels you can work in the jail, or in the liquor store as well, but these are the lowest level jobs. Gaining money with excitement: There are several ways to gain money with excitement. - Doing cougars. Cougars can be picked up in the disco, and in the restaurant. The latter requires energy. Sometimes you can pick up cougars when you are cruising with your car. Doing cougars does have some risk of injuries but is a main source of income in the early game until you can become a pimp. You can do cougars on the cruise ship as well. Since excitement recovers much slower than energy, as you progress in the game this method becomes less important. - Doing jobs for Mr. Big D. These jobs don't yield much so in general is not an effective way to get money. In some cases it can be useful though: At first this increases your dick size (like doing any women) so if you are going for it, then it can be a cheap way to do that. At second upper level gigolo jobs can provide acceptable amount of money for a low level player. - Acting in porn movies. You can apply at the porn casting tent. Acting provide a bit less money than doing cougars and need almost maximum excitement. You can generally do it only hourly. This option is not available at the start, only (I guess) around at level 20. - Making movies: This requires 50 excitement and you can only produce one simultaneously. To make really good amount of money you need top star girls and you need to have good filming knowledge. Needless to say none of these are available for low level players so Gaining money without using other resources: - Use your working girls: after level 10 this is the best method to gain money. You do need clients who can be obtained from the disco, from driving your car, and from the hotel. The latter needs energy. The level of clients and the amount of money they pay depends on your skills, the latter also depends on the quality of your girls. This way you are also growing your dick. - Making photos: This is the same as making movies and not really profitable at the start. Making photos though does increase your excitement, not decreasing it. - Putting your photos and movies online at Booble. At Booble you can create your own webpage. Once created and some content uploaded it will generate money regularly. You do need significant investment both in content (pictures and movies) and servers to grow it really profitable though. - Cruising with your car: this can be done approx. hourly depending on your car. Usually yields around 3000 $ so becomes less useful at higher levels.